Fallen Willow
by perfectpoint123
Summary: A blessing from the heavens could change Middle Earth forever. A fall, a miracle, a child is cared for under the aid of Gandalf the Grey, adventuring to and fro, a particular quest is laid before her feet. With friendship a fingertip away and romance within the unknowing, Willow will not only have to protect the ring but protect her own identity to those who could wield it.
1. The Finding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
**

* * *

It was that one night of the Second Age where the Salix Star shone the brightest. Expanding, its shining glory melted outwards towards the night sky where other stars would have slept. They had gone, left the earth's skies, protecting perhaps another world. Still, the Salix Star lived on for thousands of years, until it fell.

Gandalf Greyhame just so happened to be riding that night, with an accompany of Mirkwood Elves, from where he had been studying for years. After a light was sighted north of Mordor, he did not hesitate to find the cause of this fall, hoping that the prophecy was indeed correct. Determined to find this beam from the heavens, he knew it could change Middle Earth forever.

Lightly, Shadowfax trotted throughout the canopies of trees that hung above them. Some moaned obviously grumpy to have been disturbed but no other noise was to be detected. Gandalf sighed, as he fixed his eyes on any scene of miracle. None could be detected.

"Milord Gandalf!" He heard a distant elf call. "Milord, we should return, nothing has been sighted!" He shook his beard, knowing something was out there, a strange aura, peculiar.

"Return then! I shall carry on!" He shouted back, interrupted by more groans of the trees around him. Not satisfied, he waited until he could hear the clear trotting sound of the horses distant. "Where are you?" He whispered turning through sharp corners with Shadowfax tight underneath his body. Then there was a noise. Spinning to where the noise had come from, he waited. Impatiently, the lord of all horses began galloping as fast as sturdy legs could go; he knew his friend was desperate. They reached a wide clearing, the grasses blew gently within the breeze, nature showed no sign of any other life. Shaking his head, Gandalf turned Shadowfax for him to return to Mirkwood, indeed nothing had been sighted. Regrettably, the horse sadly walked away.

There it was again. Awestruck at such noise, Gandalf guided Shadowfax swiftly through the trees, ignoring the low branches that scratched his face slightly. The noise was getting louder, he was getting closer, and soon he could discover a miracle, a blessing to the world of Middle Earth. As his instincts told him the noise was only a few metres away, he descended Shadowfax, who remained by his side when looking for this creature. After several minutes, Gandalf exhaled as there lay before him was an infant. Its face was red as it carried on wailing, there was no movement from its body as it was wrapped tight in some sort of cloth. He smiled at his gift and lifted the child, astonished by its lack of weight; he studied the infant for any evidence of its fall. He soon realised it was indeed a girl; she snuggled closely into his chest, enjoying his warmth as he looked at her face. No mark, anything was left. He chuckled as he simply carried her towards Shadowfax who shyly licked the baby's face affectionately. With a quick sniff, the intelligent horse nuzzled its nose within the cloth until he resurfaced with a part of parchment within his teeth. Eyebrows narrowed, the grey pilgrim took it from him and opened it.

_New Owner,_

_I hope young Salix is safe in your arms as you read this. She shall play an important role in what is to come. Please raise her at your own will, train her and most importantly, love her as a daughter. Her kin disappeared shortly before her own disappearance from the skies. Remember, love her. _

_She glows at night._

A swift emotion passed through the wizard's heart as he spoke these words, but that one last phrase, was to change his entire understanding of the child. He was to take care of her, love her, and train her as a fallen star.

"I name thee Willow." He smiled looking down at his new companion. "Willow, of the northern skies." Pleased with her title, he swiftly clambered on to Shadowfax, babe in arms. "To Mirkwood, King Thranduil will be surprised".

* * *

_The world is changed.  
I feel it in the water.  
I feel it in the Earth.  
I smell it the air._

_Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it. _

_It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for __another ring was made._

_In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. Rumours said that even the purity of the stars were engraved within its terror, causing the falling of one star. "One Ring to rule them all."_

_History became legend, legend became myth and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer._

* * *

A star then never shone as brightly as the Salix did. Years travelled, travelled through the most unpredictable discoveries. For the bearer of the One Ring had simply unravelled itself, changing the telling of times forever. In world of Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, Men and even stars.


	2. The Glowing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

**Authors Note: Hello, this is my first fanfiction which I am fully prepared to complete. Thank you to those who have already said that it seemed interesting, I am quite surprised. Hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

Many years passed as the young Willow had sprouted into a woman. Those who knew nothing of her age would estimate that she may have only been around 20 years of age, if she'd had been a mortal, a human. Though she, Gandalf and a handful of their greatest friends knew that, in fact, she was over a thousand years old.

The baldness of her young head all those years ago had flowed thick, white locks of hair that cascaded down past her waist. She was not beautiful. She was mystical, slightly magical. The way she walked as though gravity had not yet affected her, how her graceful but tall figure skipped through the forests without disturbing some of the most attentive of animals. Those sullen blue eyes Gandalf had grown to detect had boldly changed to an olive green that swam with mystery. Yet these features describe her as a typical beauty, her dark eyebrows contrasted with her porcelain skin added slight concern to her dreamy appearance. Through these long years, she had grown to adapt to her existence.

During the bright days of Middle Earth, her body would weaken as the sun strengthened. Then as the sun drifted away sleeplessly, her body would glow a blue white, which enticed her body but could easily ensnare her in moments. The glow radiated her body that remained a warm temperature even in the coldest of nights. As a young child, she hadn't believed such nonsense that the Grey wizard had thrown at her. Though as she grew and travelled, the knowledge of her identity had grown on her, in result she decided to only tell the closest of her friends of whom she could trust.

"Tea Ada?" She asked her finder, Father to her, in Elvish. They had been staying in an inn in Bree where they were heading towards the Shire to visit Bilbo Baggins, one of Gandalf's closest friends on his eleventy first (111th) birthday.

"Please Willow." He nodded as he sat resting on an armchair. Pipe in hand; he blew all sorts of shapes that blew smoke rings right out of the water. Willow turned and smiled at the floating horse as it disappeared into the air. After making the tea, she sat herself down opposite her Father, noticing the slight sparkle of her skin in the peeking sunlight that had escaped from the window. Exasperated she leant back into the soft chair ignoring the worried glances of Gandalf.

"What is it my dear?" He whispered placing a couple of sugar lumps within the caramel coloured liquid. She looked at him and bit her lip.

"You haven't noticed that I've been glowing more often?" To that she reached her hand out into the crack of sun, watching as he examined her skin briefly. Finally he leant back, as she'd done and began stirring his tea as though nothing had happened. "Well?" She asked the curiosity rearing inside of her.

"You might be, but isn't that what stars do, shine?" She nodded finishing her tea before setting it back on to the mahogany table nearby. Silently she picked up her bow and examined it. It was nothing special, just one she had used when visiting Rivendell. Stroking it, she examined the carved markings within the wood, desperate to know the meaning of the symbols. Instead, she let that sit at the back of her mind as she looked up at the old man who had continued chewing on the long pipe.

"How long will the journey to the Shire be?" She asked twanging the bow string gently. Gandalf looked at his daughter, smiling at how much she had known, she became more adventurous, more curious at everything, just as he had been. Every day, the words of the letter would drift through his mind. '_Train her and most importantly, love her as a daughter_'. He had done so, not only had he trained her weapon wise, she proved that she was quite a successful healer which resulted in becoming quite helpful at times. He had tried to train with several weapons with others including Marchwarden at Lorien. Though a sword was too heavy and violent for her light, delicate hands, bow and arrows proved to be the most liked as he watched her practice day after day. She surprised him at how much skill she had obtained although he knew that she disliked violence greatly at times, so becoming a great warrior was out of the question.

"We'll set off at around 10am, take the horse and cart from Mr Brownbury which should take around 2 hours to reach the Shire, then it's just finding which door is his." He smiled. Of all the places they had been together, Willow had never been given the exciting thrill of visiting the Shire. This frankly annoyed him slightly as she had never had the chance to visit one of his most favourite places in all of Middle Earth. Nodding slightly, she yawned which came to the obvious conclusion that she would be going to bed. She did exactly that after kissing him on the head goodnight, ignoring the fact that it was nowhere near night.

Gandalf remained in his armchair pondering of what to do on this fine afternoon. The fact that his daughter found it easier to sleep within the day than at night worried him slightly. At some point, she was going to have to get used to it. He knew how much she loved strolling through shadowed forests undisturbed by the sleeping creatures around her. She was a glowing bounce of energy during the night, getting up from bed despite the many times he had told her not to. She would practice her shooting which proved more difficult at night. Then as the sun rose, her blue glow would disappear taking her energy with it. Though as she grew, she became stronger and he had recently noticed that she had actually slept for a few hours at night.

"It's just one of those days." He said thinking to himself the smell of Old Toby danced throughout the small room. "Just one of those days." He repeated standing up. He left the room to make his way to the downstairs pub which was always occupied with visitors. As he did so, he thought of the peaceful Shire he had grown to love, including all of the hobbits living there of course. Imagining her face, the thought of visiting his old friend excited him grandly. No more sleeping in the day for her!

* * *

**The next chapter should hopefully be up soon, thank you for reading.**


	3. The Shire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. **

* * *

The morning of the next day came by quite quickly. Rather idle, Gandalf decided to just roam Bree for a while, the small town fascinated him, just like many others had but the cold, grey stone it was build up from could not compare in the slightest to the Shire. Willow, on the other hand, had slept for most of the day and though waking up almost abruptly in the middle of the night, she'd managed to sleep on for several hours despite the distracting glow of her body. Now and again, she hated being a star, feeling weakened then immediately feeling energised, glowing at night, sparkling slightly in the day. All things that would not be allowed for an adventure. That is why, despite the constant complaints, Willow was usually the one to await Gandalf with open arms from wherever he had been. Anyway, the morning had not been going as planned.

"Wake up child!" She heard her Father's voice. She cracked open an eye to see him standing rather impatiently by the door. He was looking at a piece of parchment which looked like a map, but from her angle, it was hard to tell. "I'm to get the cart from Mr Brownbury, meet me outside in half an hour." He called, his heavy footsteps slowly disappearing. Willow groaned, she was not a morning person, and reluctantly got up. Standing in only her nightgown, she scanned her luggage to find suitable clothing. Quickly, she bustled into a rich, green dress which was a gift from when she had visited Rohan. It had a full skirt that drifted past her feet. Its neckline stopped above her breasts, was decorated with a thick border made of different coloured threads. Over it, she clasped a cloak on to her shoulders. Regrettably, she had to wear old boots which were too big for her causing her feet to ache; at least they would be riding in a cart. Finally, she washed her face and combed out her hair which proved rather difficult due to its length, leaving it meandering in ripples. Many times, she had pondered about cutting it but decided not to as she had grown so used to the heavy weight of white on top of her pale head.

When she had hauled her bags and bow onto her back, she proceeded to the front of the inn. Ignoring several glances she was given, she realised she must have looked rather idiotic. But nevertheless, she shook and smiled when she saw her Father patting the neck of one of the two horses that were to be pulling the cart.

"Ready." Willow said as she placed her bags on to the back of cart. "Do we really need all of these fireworks?" She asked picking up a rather large, orange one. Gandalf turned to her and nodded.

"Indeed, the Halflings love my fireworks as much as they love food and smoking." He answered knowingly. Willow raised her eyebrows and shrugged as she placed the firework back with its friends.

"Ready?" She repeated walking to the side of cart, sitting herself down comfortably.

"Not entirely." Her Father replied turning around as he did so. Sneakily, he tossed an apple over his shoulder to which Willow surprisingly caught. She laughed as she took a big bite out of it. He laughed with her and clambered in next to her, waving to whom she thought was Mr Brownbury, they set off, the excitement of the hobbits dancing in her pale head.

* * *

The journey indeed did take around two hours, much to both Willow and Gandalf's disappointment. Soon enough, the hard gravelled floors of Bree soon melted into the countryside. Luscious green grass swayed slightly within the summer's breeze, the air was filled with nature. Butterflies capturing the Willow's sight while Gandalf laughed at her attempting to capture them.

"One more hill to go!" Gandalf cheered looking rather pleased with himself. Willow looked at him confused, no one could live here, and there wasn't a single being in sight. "Wait child!" Very soon, they approached a large hill, both hoping to fly over it just as the butterflies had. Instantly, Willow was welcomed with the wonderful scenery of the Shire. Green was everywhere. She could hear the laughter of male hobbits coming out of a pub called 'The Green Dragon' after a hard day's work. The chatter of the children as they ran to and fro from field to field and finally, the excited applause of those preparing for Bilbo's birthday.

"Are they expecting us?" Willow questioned her Father while reading a large banner that read: 'Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins'. Gandalf nodded waving to a nearby gardener. He smiled back and waved then looked shocked and had to look again.

"Well some of them are..." Gandalf said. Willow laughed as they soon approached a more 'town-like' community. Soon they were both singing one of Gandalf's favourite songs that he told her, reminded him of the peaceful days.

"Down from the door where it began.  
And I must follow if I can.  
The road goes ever on and on.  
Down from the door where it began.  
Now far ahead the road has gone.  
And we must follow if we can."

"You're late." They heard a quiet voice belonging to the hobbit that stood on a neighbouring bank. Willow looked up to see a dark, curly haired figure with the most astonishing blue eyes she had ever saw, this must have been Frodo Baggins, nephew of Bilbo. Unlike Willow, Gandalf looked under his large pointed hat, slowing the ponies.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins." He said now fully looking up at him. His tone was serious contrasting with the merry singing Willow had heard moments ago. "Nor is he early, He arrives precisely when he means to." He continued. Willow stared at Frodo, curious of his reaction, but he too remained serious as well. Suddenly, she noticed her Father's shoulders start to vibrate as deep chuckling was heard. Frodo and Willow began laughing as well, their high pitched voices harmonising with Gandalf's.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo immediately leaped into the wizard's arms, chuckling as he hugged him warmly. He then looked at Willow and raised an eyebrow. Gandalf watched them amused before he quickly introduced her.

"Yes Frodo I do not believe you have met my...well you could say daughter, Willow." Willow grinned and stuck her hand out for him to shake it. Instead she found herself within a hobbit hug as Frodo clung to her laughing again.

"It's lovely to meet you Frodo; you cannot believe how much I have heard of you." Willow said as Frodo sat himself down within the two. They all seemed comfortable in each other's company which was one of the main things Willow had prayed would happen. Al though she wouldn't admit it, she was nervous about meeting the hobbits knowing that she would stick out like a sore thumb, but nevertheless she had butterflies in her stomach for the whole journey. When the cart was moving again, Frodo and Gandalf enveloped themselves in a conversation about the rest of Middle Earth, new news, old news, news Willow had heard repeated all over. As they did, she stared in wonder at the glorious valley she would call her home for the next couple of days.

* * *

Before long, Frodo had emerged from the cart wishing them a farewell as he ran. They both watched as he ran into the unknown wilderness that was the Shire.

"He's a lovely fellow, isn't he?" Willow said as they began towards Bilbo's house or hobbit-hole. Gandalf smiled as she spoke these words, he had hoped that she would love staying here even for only a few days.

"He is indeed! Wait until you meet Bilbo! No doubt he shall be offering tea or wine as soon as we arrive!" He laughed, thinking of his old friend. He had heard that he become quite anti-social at times, nevertheless he would meet Willow and he was sure that Bilbo would love her just as many of their fond acquaintances had. Finally they arrived at the door of Bilbo Baggins, noticing the sign pinned to his gate, Willow gave Gandalf a slight look as he read it out loud.

"Let's just say we're here on party business then." He winked before pushing his way through, holding it open for Willow as she stared at the pristine door. It was incredibly round, a circle in fact and bright green compared to the scarlet doors on the other…holes she had seen. After Gandalf had knocked with his staff, they waited patiently for admittance. Willow couldn't escape the fact that she was slightly worried, Frodo seemed a lovely hobbit, but from his description of Bilbo's doings recently, she felt agitated. And the next voice heard didn't make her feel any better.

"No thank you! I don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations!" Willow stared at the door nervously wondering whether they should leave or not but Gandalf stood his ground.

"And what about very old friends?" He bellowed at the door confidently. Immediately, the door was opened revealing an older looking hobbit, with identical curly hair and nervousness within his expression.

"Gandalf?" He whispered in disbelief at the wizard. Without a second thought, he had rushed into a tight embrace. Like Frodo, he gave Willow a confused look before he had unravelled himself from Gandalf's grip. "I don't suppose I know you, Gandalf? Care for an introduction?" He asked nervously as looked up at Willow who loomed over him. As Gandalf introduced her she knelt down to Bilbo's height and was then sandwiched within a hug. He laughed as he did so while telling her he was glad to have met her. "Frodo should be around, Willow, why not go find him while you me and your Father catch up?" Willow nodded and ran off into the path she had seen Frodo run off to.

* * *

**AN: I am sorry to finish the chapter at such an annoying end. I wanted to make each chapter at least similar in word length. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CHANGED INTO WILLOW'S POV. **


	4. The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. As must as I wish I do. **

**AN: Just to remind you, the next chapters will be in Willow's POV. I find it easier to write in this form. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

I followed Bilbo's words and found the path we'd seen Frodo run down as he left. I made my way down, noticing the steepness of the slope understanding why the hobbits large feet must give them an advantage. Soon enough, the murky slope soon spilled into a meadow or orchard, as fresh blossoms were beginning to grow within the number of apple trees dotted around. It was breathtaking, mesmerising. I ran through the gaps, laughing as the falling blossoms tickled my skin. Noting that neither Frodo nor Bilbo had made any comments upon my appearance, mainly my skin, I looked down at it. Obviously being a star was not common. In cases, it was rather dangerous as I had heard many tales on witches of the land eating the hearts of stars to gain immortal beauty. I knew of few witches who I'd been warned would not harm me in anyway. My skin was nearly white within the day, I was peculiarly pale, not ill pale, just pale. Several sparkles glistened my skin against the peach blossom I held within my palm. I realised I was not normal, I never would be.

I carried on walking; there was no life, none at all even in such a beautiful place. Soon enough, I detected a dark, curly head that belonged to Frodo. Though he wasn't alone, he was looking up a tree where another figure was, laughing. I sneaked closer and hid behind a nearby tree listening into their conversation.

"Frodo! Stop laughing and just help me down!" A small, angry voice said. Still Frodo carried on laughing.

"You can't even climb trees Pippin! What made you think that you could climb this one?" He spluttered. I could hear small curses from the one…higher up.

"I saw a red, juicy apple and thought I'd get it!" The other, Pippin, moaned pathetically like a small child. I tried to stifle a chuckle but I'm sure one of them could hear me. "Who's there?" Pippin whispered as the silence grew. I peeked out from the tree to be stared at by the two pairs of eyes.

"Hello," I said nervously, "Your uncle told me to come and find you." I continued looking down at my feet, and then I noticed Pippin still stuck in the tree. "Are you okay there?" I said to him walking closer to the tree. He nodded vigorously but I could tell from his startled expression that he wasn't. Slowly, I guided him through the tree until he was on the lowest branch, happily, jumping down he thanked me.

"I'm Peregrin Took, milady, But you can call me Pippin." He said grinning while I shook his little hand.

"Will do, you can call me Willow." I replied as Frodo watched the transaction. I smiled at him as he watched Pippin fumble within his waistcoat looking for something. Soon enough, he pulled out a large pocket watch, eyebrows raised as he read the time.

"Goodness me! Sorry Frodo, Willow, I must meet Merry, my partner in crime." He smirked before running toward the slope. We called our goodbyes before settling for a walk. It was peacefully, silent for a while until I asked him of his past which he seemed rather uncomfortable to talk of. Stopping at a nearby river, I noticed a large boat and oar and had an idea.

"Want to go for a boat ride?" I asked him mischievously. He looked up confused but nodded as I pointed to the boat. It was very large, for a hobbit, comfortable for me. I wondered who used it. Soon we were off darting through sharp turns, leaping over small falls, waving to hobbits on the riverbank.

"What I love most about rivers is you can't step in the same river twice." I sang, remembering a song that was sung by elves from Rivendell. Ignoring Frodo's confused look I carried on.

"The water's always changing always flowing.  
But people I guess can't live like that; we all must pay a price,  
to be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing.  
What's around the River bend?" I noticed a steep fall, Frodo's horror struck face jerking violently to me to the fall. "Waiting just around the river bend." Soon we plummeted down it, sprayed with the warm water I laughed as we resurfaced from the mist; Frodo clung to the sides of boat petrified.

"I look once more, just around the river bend,  
Beyond the shore, where the gulls fly free,  
Don't know what for, what I dream the day might send,  
Just around the river bend, for me,  
Coming for me."

I finished the song as we stopped with a thud on the edge of a riverbank. I laughed as I hauled myself and Frodo out, our clothes damp from the dew of the water. Wringing my damp hair out, I laughed as Frodo shook himself dry, almost like an animal.

"Enjoy it?" I asked as we wandered back to Hobbiton, deciding we'd better get back for the party.

"I liked the song, the ride was…" He admitted, not being able to finish his words.

"Exhilarating?" I laughed at his expression, he shrugged his shoulders as we reached Bilbo's door. I wondered what he would say if he saw us but before I could say anything, Frodo had already knocked. Bilbo opened the door, smiling at the sight of us then looking at our damp clothing, his smile dropped.

"What have you been doing?" He asked as we stepped inside, luckily I was just tall enough to fit inside. He provided us with towels as we sat to a cup of tea and cake with him and Father. Father's expression identical to Bilbo's as we came in. "Well?" Bilbo asked us again, his voice was slightly stern but I could tell he was not incredibly annoyed.

"We went for a walk…" Frodo started looking up at me encouragingly. I sighed then fiddled with the ends of my hair.

"Then we found a boat and we went for a ride." I finished looking up at them from under my eyelashes. Both looked at us then at each other and shrugged. That was easy.

* * *

The evening had arrived, I noticed looking out of the window of my room. I appreciated how cosy Bilbo had made it, considering I was the only female to be living within the hole. Frodo had decided to go down earlier, to make sure all the preparations were in order while I, Gandalf and Bilbo were going later. I picked out a dress of shiny blue, metallic if such. It flowed down just above my feet as I know I was probably going to be dancing. For a change, I plated my hair into a neat updo on the back of my head. When I was certain I was ready, I left my room to find an empty house. Looking at the clock on the mantelpiece, it read quarter to seven. Confused, I looked out of a window at the front of the house, finding my answer; I saw Bilbo and Gandalf smoking their pipes as they looked out at the Shire. Hoping not to disturb them, I rapped on the window, capturing both of their attentions. They nodded as they hurried back into the hole grabbing their cloaks and staff.

"My, my how beautiful you look!" Father said as he stood at the door ready. I blushed, not used to the compliment but smiled. When Bilbo was prepared, we walked out of the door into the warm breeze. It was a perfect evening for a party.

We could already hear the music as we started walking towards the party. There were hobbits as far as the eye could see. Suddenly, I felt eyes on the back of my neck. I turned to see Bilbo staring at me, almost shocked, but mostly curious as he looked at my skin. It had indeed, began to glow a faint bluish-white already even at seven o'clock. I looked back and opened my mouth but instead he patted my arm sympathetically.

"Gandalf has told me everything, don't you worry." He finished with a nodded and continued walking towards the entrance of the party with me following hot on his heels. I felt my face being followed by many eyes as I walked past groups, determined to find someone I knew. Finally, I found Pippin, his mass of light brown hair in the crowd of Halflings, with a larger hobbit who seemed to have the same mass of curls but only strawberry blonde, they seemed to be whispering and narrowly searching around them.

"Hello Pippin!" I smiled at him. He turned sharply, managing to knock into several passing hobbits who were carrying a large cake decorated with candles and edible flowers. I laughed at his clumsiness as he regained composure.

"Hello Willow! Sorry I had to run, I had to find Merry!" He said pointing to the hobbit next to him. I knelt down and introduced myself to him as I noticed him looking at my skin. He examined my hand, thick eyebrows narrowed. Pippin too gave a questioning look. I swallowed, not too sure on how to explain to them that I had fallen out of the sky.

"I will explain another day." I said smiling at them. They nodded but carried on looking before I decided to change the subject. "You don't know if Frodo is around, do you?" I asked scanning the many hobbits.

"He and Sam were dancing I think, over there." Merry pointed to a large group where a number were playing instruments. Before I could thank him, they were gone. Shaking my head, walking towards the music, I whispered to myself.

"Funny hobbits."

* * *

Soon, I managed to Frodo who was indeed dancing. Samwise, Frodo's gardener and good friend sat on a nearby bench, a pint within his hand as he watched the dancing. Frodo had briefly introduced me to him before pulling me into the crowd. I loved dancing, my feet light on the ground, swishing my dress as I spun, whatever music, you could always dance to it. Fireworks exploded above our heads, as I saw my Father lighting them for nearby children. It was perfect and I was glad to be part of it. Soon as the music finished and a new song filled the atmosphere, Frodo and I snatched this time to take a breather. We walked over to Sam, who smiled at us briefly, before turning again, his eye on a pretty hobbit dancing nearby.

"Go on Sam! Have a dance with Rosie!" Frodo patted him on the back. Sam looked at us nervously then stood to his feet.

"I think I'll just get another ale." He said, I looked into his mug that was still half full.

"You've still got some in your mug Sam!" I pointed out taking it from him. Quickly, Frodo pushed him into the crowd, caught into the arms of Rosie; he clumsily danced around in a circle. I laughed as I watched him taking a sip of ale for myself.

"I think I'll go and find Gandalf." I said to Frodo, using his name, I knew the hobbits knew him as that. He nodded then started dancing again. Being taller than everyone else had benefits, I was easily able to find Father who was enjoying some drink for himself. Children surrounded him, beckoning for his fireworks. He saw me approaching and smiled.

"How about I do some of Gandalf's fireworks?" I asked the children watching them nod fiercely. I walked them away, grabbing several from the cart we had arrived in. Lighting the first, I watched as an array of golden butterflies flew around the children, they screamed in excitement as they went to chase them. They begged for more, I nodded and went to get some until I was met with a very guilty looking Merry.

"Merry, what are you doing?" I asked quietly. He looked up and grabbed my wrist pulling me into a tent. There was Pippin holding a large, orange one. "Oh no…" I said backing away from them. They nodded with smiles on their faces. I shook mine making my way for the exit of the tent, not realising they had lit it. There was a boom, and the tent was no more. I looked up to see a bright dragon emerge from the flames, it spun then started to well…fly towards the party. There was an eruption of screams as many ran as fast as their little legs would carry them. Soon I was pulled down by Frodo as we watched the dragon explode into many fireworks. Screams changed to applause as we all watched in awe.

"Speech Bilbo!" Was a distant shout.

"Speech!"

"Speech!" Frodo cried out as we settled on a bench. I watched as they elderly hobbit made his way up to a small stage. He waved as we all applauded him.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Proudfoots and of course my distant friends Gandalf and his lovely daughter Willow!" He shouted, each family earning a cheer of delight as they were mentioned. I dipped my head as he pointed at me laughing. "Today is my 111-11th birthday!" He shouted arms in the air. Many shouts of happy birthday were heard through the crowd.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits! I don't know half of you as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!" The shouts and cheers then silenced. The many hobbits turned to each other wondering whether they should be flattered or offended. I noticed Bilbo slightly stumble as he spluttered out his next words. "I have things to do," He continued, I notice him reach into his waistcoat pocket and pull something out. I twinge of pain hit my temple as he did so. I gasped and rubbed it gently as it slowly stopped. "I regret that this is the end, I'm going now, I bid you all a fond farewell!" He cried as we all stared at him, going? But we had just arrived! Turning, I looked at my Father who sat a bit behind, looking confused as anyone. Then, he vanished. There was a shocked uproar as everyone searched around them, hoping Bilbo may be pulling their legs. I looked at Frodo who just stared before sprinting away through the crowds, I stood up to follow him, but the pain hit me again, causing me to stumble.

"You okay there lass?" I heard a deep voice ask me as I sat back down on to the bench. I nodded not looking up. Never before, had I experienced this sort of pain. Composing myself, I stood up again to see that Father, too, had disappeared. Knowing where he would be, I started to pull through the huge crowd of panicked hobbits.

* * *

**AN: I do not own Just around the Riverbend. Many will know that it is from Pocahontas but I felt it fitted perfectly within the chapter. Thanks for reading. Au revoir!**


	5. The Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.  
**

* * *

Finally, I emerged from the hobbits who ran around and shouted. Several of the wisest gave up, complaining that it was probably some foolish prank. As much as I wanted to believe them, there was a slight urge in my mind that thought otherwise. Sprinting, I made my way to Bilbo's hole. Which proved very difficult, in the dark of the evening. Eventually, I found it; the peak of light from the slightly open door gave it away as I saw the silhouette of my Father closing the door behind him. I ran up closer as I saw him get in the cart, holding the reigns.

"Father?" I shouted running to his side. I looked up at him, giving him my best questioning look, I just stared hoping I'd get the answer out of him. Soon, I felt tears rise within my eyes, ignoring them I let them slither down my cheeks. He held my hands tight.

"I have to go, but I promise you that I will come back for you. You shall live with Frodo." All this information sunk into my mind but the only response I could think of was why.

"Why?" I whispered, my eyes became misted with the continuing tears. He half-heartedly smiled, letting go of my hands. I felt a fold of parchment within them as I looked down. "Let me come with you!" I said quietly looking up. He sighed and shook his head.

"_An ngell nîn lellig, Novaer_." He spoke sadly before jolting the ponies forward. I watched in sheer despair as the tears carried on falling, never had he left me, nor did I know how long he would be. Unaware, of what to do at the moment, I made my way to the door and opened it to see Frodo carrying a small envelope. He nodded as he saw my tear stained cheeks and proceeded to a trunk of Bilbo's, leaving the enveloped object at the bottom of it. We remained silent for the rest of the evening, both completely shocked as to why both of our carers had disappeared so suddenly. Full from the party, I bid Frodo goodnight as he tucked into some tea, it had been too much for one night. The only thought that swam through my head was when I was to see Father again.

* * *

Seventeen years passed, seventeen years had I lived within the Shire. Seventeen years without my Father. I opened my eyes as the morning sun began to rise; its warm glow entered my room. I had actually been quite accustomed to sleeping at night. To start off it was a nightmare; Frodo would wake up himself thinking I was just not a heavy sleeper. It took several years before I had plucked up the courage to tell Sam, Merry, Pippin and himself what I was. Typically, Frodo and Sam did believe me, quizzing me with many questions mostly of my travels. On the other hand, Merry and Pippin rolled about laughing not believing me until I sat and stared at them confused. I told them all of my past, being found as I'd been told my Father, growing up within many places, tales until they all were entertained. I explained why I would glow at night and sparkle lightly within the day, I told them I had not aged in years and that I was over a thousand years old. Overall, they believed me, and yet the four of them had become very good friends of mine, sharing stories of their own.

I stared at the ceiling, not that it interested me, but I found myself doing nothing else. Finally, I managed to get up, still half asleep I wondered towards the bathroom I used and looked into the mirror. I had only aged by about two years; I looked the same as I did all those years ago. Many of the hobbits, especially the women, had become suspicious of me, saying that I should be married with children now, even if I did look younger. I still had waist-length hair that grew nearly down to my ankles before I decided to cut it. It remained it original white colour. Knowing, that hobbits didn't age very much, Frodo remained similar too, to him today was just another day, as though he didn't even give Bilbo and Father a second thought. Nowadays, I spent the days alone, if not with the four hobbits. I didn't like being seen, I would always be questioned, and sometimes insulted by the mothers as they saw me walk. I spent my day practicing bow and arrow in a far off clearing, using trees as targets. Now and again I practiced my sword skill. It was my least favourite weapon, though handy, I thought them too heavy for my hands. From my little boat ride with Frodo, I learned to enjoy the water and would take myself off for little rides. I remained in the Shire, though my heart yearned for me to go distant.

When I was fully awake, I quietly dressed not bothering to wear anything special. Over the past years, I had experimented to make my own dresses which in the end resulted terribly. So instead, I just wore the dresses I brought but washed them now and again. The one advantage of living here was that unlike some men I had met, Frodo didn't treat me as a typical woman of the house. We helped each other out whatever it was. That day I plaited my hair, something I hadn't done since travelling with Father, before emerging to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Frodo didn't rise until around 10 o'clock. We made small talk over our plans in the day; Frodo was planning on visiting Sam as he'd not seen him due to a small break Sam decided to have. I responded, I wouldn't be doing barely anything, maybe cleaning the house. I told him this as he smirked at my lack of enthusiasm.

"Come to the Green Dragon tonight, you never come out as much as you used to!" He complained standing up. I never felt like it, the furthest I got to adventure was studying one of Bilbo's old maps or sticking an arrow into a tree. I felt like a bird, trapped within a small cage. I smiled.

"Maybe I will." He nodded and opened the door. To my surprise, he waited before turning back around. He looked thoughtful for a while until he spoke.

"You know Willow, I never believed in Stars, Dwarves or anything like that. But do you think some might come to the Shire? 13 dwarves came when Bilbo lived here!" I narrowed an eyebrow at such a statement.

"What has you thinking of that?" I replied curious.

"I was just wondering, wouldn't it be exciting? See you later!" He called before running out of the house leaving the door wide open. Chuckling, I left my seat and walked over to shut it. Rosie Cotton, who just happened to be walking past, smiled and waved. I waved back at her, glad to know there was one female hobbit that didn't think of me as insane.

"Hello Rosie!" I called as she closer towards the hole.

"Willow, gosh it's been long, where have you been?" Slightly confused by this question, I settled for a simple answer.

"Around, the rivers are calming." I nodded as she smiled probably agreeing. "Anyway, would you like to come in for some tea?" I asked politely, missing my little friend.

"I am dreadfully sorry, I cannot at the moment, and I have to run a few errands!" She sighed holding up a shopping list; of course it was market day today. I sighed and nodded.

"Oh yes, well don't let me disturb you!" I smiled walking slightly back into the hole.

"Goodbye, oh Willow! Come to the Green Dragon tonight! I am serving and it would be lovely to catch up!" She finished. I nodded and smiled, confirming that I would. True, I hadn't been around for a while; I wouldn't be surprised if some thought I was dead. Swiftly, I grabbed a basket and some coins and made my way down to the market.

* * *

The shire hadn't changed in the slightest. There were still some that were ploughing the fields, some still smoking there pipes while they played chess, children still ran around playing tag within the trees. Everything was still lovely. I ignored some of the confused faces that looked at me; nothing obscure had happened to me, I was still here.

"Willow? You still here?" I heard the cackling voice of Mrs Proudfoot. She was a very sincere woman with large wrinkles decorating her pale face. I turned to look at her; she looked me up and down in disgust as though I was a raw fish in a dress.

"Yes." I replied bluntly. I never hated a soul, but Mrs Proudfoot was one I very much disliked. She nodded and looked down at my basket. I swiftly hid it from her sight, knowing that she was preparing for another comment. Instead, she walked off her head held high in the air as her husband watched from her.

"Don't mind her love; it's just that no one had seen you in a while." He said raising his pipe to his lips. I nodded, understanding. I wished him a quick goodbye before resuming to my shopping. The day proceeded slowly; I had managed to buy several items for myself including Frodo who I know was planning on shopping himself. Soon, it was early evening and I found myself putting my boots on before we walked to the Green Dragon. It was a merry place for a merry gathering. Full of songs and drinking yet you would always find the friendliest there. Funnily enough, not many of them seem surprised to see me there, I later found out some had taken bets.

"Here she is lads! Knew she hadn't gone!" Someone shouted as I sat down at a table with Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo. I laughed slightly embarrassed before taking a large gulp of ale from someone who'd given it to me. I looked up at Rosie who smiled and patted my shoulder as she walked away. Yes, I was taller than the hobbits but the Green Dragon was quite a large pub, as long as I didn't jump up and down, I assumed I would be alright. A small band was assembled in the corner, preparing for a hearty song. As it so happened, Merry and Pippin were prepared too as they ran and jumped onto a centre table, chanting the words of a popular drinking song I had heard many times before.

"Hey! Ho! To the bottle I go.

To heal my heart and drown my woe.

Rain may fall and wind may blow,

But there still be many miles to go.

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,

And the stream that falls from hill to plain.

Better than rain or rippling brook...

Is a mug of beer inside this Took!"

The whole pub exploded in applause as they bowed. I sighed knowing that they were very drunk; as it so happened they both had fallen off the table with a large THUMP! But on the table we sat at, the elders were not as amused as they blew their smoke with sincere looks on their faces.

"There's been some strange folk crossing the Shire. Dwarves and others of a less than savoury nature." He finished looking up at me. I frowned back at him.

"I understand Master Hobbit that I am not a usual mortal nor am I an elf on that matter, but what I am seems to be no business of yours." I hissed at him, ignoring the reassuring hand of Sam on my shoulder. I was completely ignored before another hobbit on the table piped up.

"War is brewing. The mountains are fair teeming with goblins." I decided to ignore the whole conversation all together. Goblins were vile creatures, a bad omen. Even if war was upon us, I didn't know how the sweet Shire could be involved. The worst one of them could do was being late for second breakfast. Eventually, we decided to leave as large groups began bustling out. We left a worried looking Merry care for Pippin as Frodo, Sam and I walked passed Rosie wishing her a goodnight. A drunkard behind us started mildly flirting with her as she looked at him strangely.

"Mind who you're sweet-talking." Sam hissed as we turned around to watch the hobbit stagger off into the dark. I placed a friendly hand on Sam's shoulder as Frodo comforted him. Rosie would have to be blind if she didn't choose Sam over that hobbit. As we made it to Bilbo's hole, we bid Sam a goodnight before we opened the large green door. I frowned, something didn't seem right. I placed a finger to my lips and shushed Frodo as he turned to look at me. Slowly, we crept into the home, holding our breaths before a hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder. I spun sharply, letting out a small squeak of a scream as I looked at the deranged face of my Father. I exhaled slightly.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" He whispered panicking to Frodo. Before I could question what he was talking about, Frodo had opened a chest in the hall. He emerged into the lounge where we were sitting, giving my Father a small envelope. The same envelope he had hidden seventeen years ago. Almost immediately, he threw it into the fire. I narrowed my eyebrows, standing up as I watched Frodo approach.

"What are you doing?" He said, his voice covered with curiosity and fear. The parchment of the envelope soon started to wither within the flame, showing a small golden ring. My body tingled as I felt the blue glow rise within me. Even though the room was dimly lit, I couldn't help but shine, watching my skin as I did. A pain shot through my head, just as it had at the party. Stumbling, I sat down rubbing my temples. Looking up briefly, I saw Frodo scan the ring.

"Wait, there are markings, some form of elvish?" Curious, I stood up and looked at the ring from behind Frodo's shoulder, there were indeed markings. Circling the whole ring. "I can't read it." Frodo admitted as he continued to twist the ring around with his small fingers. I watched as my Father stood to his back to us.

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor." Mordor? The land of darkness? The home of worse evil spirits than goblins and orcs.

"Mordor?" Frodo and I said at the same time, turning to look at him. Father froze then nodded, his face plastered with concern.

"In the common tongue it says; one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them. One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."He spoke as though he regretted those words as soon as he spoke them. After that, we agreed to sit down together. While I made a cup of tea for us all, Frodo and Father sat down in silence before I had finished pouring them.

"Well?" I spoke, the curiosity building up inside of me. Frodo nodded looking at Gandalf as he sucked on his wooden pipe.

"This is the One ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." He said the smoke billowing past his face as he looked at the ring that sat in the middle of the table.

"Bilbo found it-" I said taking a sip of my tea. Father nodded before turning to Frodo.

"In Gollum's cave." The young hobbit said in surprise.

"Yes, for sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer Frodo, Willow. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call." He finished before placing the pipe back within his mouth. Sauron, he was killed was he not? Frodo had obviously been thinking the same thing as he cried out.

"But he was destroyed. Sauron was destroyed." Then we heard whispering. A language coming from the ring. I turned to look at it but turned away as the whispering blasted within my ears, emerging out of the other.

"No Frodo, The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it - all his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it." Father finished dramatically as we all stared at the ring. How can a small piece of jewellery cause such distress within the world?

"Alright." Frodo said grabbing it and standing up. Eagerly, we followed him through the halls of the hole. Curious as to what he was planning. "We put it away, we keep it hidden, and we never speak of it again." I followed not sure that hiding it would stop the world coming to an end.

"No one knows it's hear do they?" I asked turning to look at Father. Frodo considered this and turned around as we saw the wizard stumble.

"Do they Gandalf?" The Hobbit asked concerned. I looked into my Father's blue eyes beckoning for him to tell us. He swallowed and nodded straightening up.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words…" I looked up at worried, this could not be true.

"Shire! Baggins!" Frodo cried as he gripped the golden circle within his palm. "But that will lead them here!" There was silence for a moment for us to mull over everything. Soon after, Frodo jerked his head up forcing his hand towards my Father who like myself, took a step back.

"Take it Gandalf!" He cried desperately. Ignoring the rejections of the grey pilgrim he carried on. "You must take it!"

"You cannot offer him this ring!" I cried looking at Frodo softly, he couldn't. Frodo looked at me for a second before pushing his hand closer to us.

"I'm giving it to you!" He cried, small sweat beads appearing on his little forehead.

"Don't tempt me Frodo!" Father shouted, watching as Frodo retreated his hand away. "I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." He spoke, his voice softer now. Still, Frodo seemed thrown with the entire idea.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo carried on. Father agreed as I took a small step towards Frodo. I smiled and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly before he looked up from where he'd been focussing on the floor.

"What must I do?" He whispered.

* * *

**AN: Wow, long chapter. Whoops. Thank you for reading good sir or madam, whichever you may be.**

**Elivish: Please my daughter, Farewell. **


End file.
